Never
by sunnygcat
Summary: Poems switching between Beast's and Belle's point of view throughout the movie UPDATED! please review!
1. Beast 1

**(Updating for minor errors)**

**DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!!  
**

* * *

Never, had I thought,  
It would ever change.  
Never, I had thought,  
It would ever matter.  
I had never thought,  
I could be so wrong.

* * *

Thank you for reading this random blurb of my mind, came up with it quickly while I was bored, doesn't make much sense. Others are better!

I swear!

PlZ Review

LUVZZ!!


	2. Belle 1

Blah blah blah **Do not own Beauty and the Beast** blah blah blah

**(Updating because of minor errors)**

if I did beast would've looked so much more smexi when he changed back (and yes smexi is a word!!! In my mind....)

* * *

Belle's Intro

Always different, unashamed.

I don't understand their expectations

For me to sit around like some ditsy dame.

Unaware, perfectly behaved.

Nose in a book,

Mind off in space,

Not caring for Gaston's looks,

Always waiting for some thing more.

* * *

i've decided to do a little switch around, each chapter will switch between beast and belle telling the same story from different points of view

yes I know it doesn't rhyme but it sounds cool!

Plz review!

LUVS!!!


	3. Beast 2

**Don't own Beauty and the Beast (**of course)

* * *

**Thank you, to all the readers whom actually take the time to read my random little blurbs**

Beast's daily struggle

Time, after time,

Every day, every night,

I watch, and wait to die,

No hope, fate as left me,

No future, I'm promised,

As I live,

As I watch,

As wait,

As I wish,

As I die,

The silky petals sit,

The same petals fall,

The way I wait for the one,

The way I shall lose it all,

**I've noticed that me writing as Beast sounds much more melodramatic and depressed, while Belle sounds more.... what's the word... kind of whimsical but constant.**

**It's really weird to notice that kind of difference in my own poems.**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing these and hope you review to give me the courage to write more!**

**LUVS!!!**


	4. Belle 2

**I OWN THE LITTLE WORLD IN MY MIND, WHICH WISHES IT OWNS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST......THAT'S AS CLOSE AS IT GETS...**

* * *

**DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

**BTW I'm using this as a way to procrastinate from all my other projects (this is more fun) so if you're wondering why I'm taking so long in the Anime/Manga section... well you just learned why...hehehe**

* * *

Belle's Story Begins

Familiar faces,

Common places,

I know these sounds,

These sights,

These smells.

If I stay here,

I know I'm safe.

If I stay here,

I'll always be cared for.

If I stay here,

I'll always be welcomed.

If I stay here,

I'll never be happy,

If I stay here.

* * *

_Crash, bang, clatter,_

The sounds of Papa

Off on his journey,

While I sit and watch the clouds go by.

Dreaming as he is doing,

Waiting as he is going,

Gaston comes by again,

Being Gaston again,

Even as I kick him out,

I am envious,

For he has lived.

Not the life I'd have chosen,

But had the choices,

Had the chances,

That I shall never.

* * *

I sit by the fire with a book,

Reading of other's lives,

Of their happy endings,

And sad ones,

Seeing myself

In their lives,

Exploring,

Fighting,

Loving.

Yet I sigh as finish each story,

For I know

My story,

Is still yet to be written.

* * *

**WOOT! Got kind of obsessive there, was really hard to write poems about her and still work it in with the story. Big thanks to Penny3 for finding all my spelling and punctuation errors with the eyes of a professional/dictator (but a dictator I'm very thankful for)  
**

**I know, jealous of Gaston? EWWW**

**But still I think it's the only thing that corresponds with the real story.**

**Thank you all for your reviews!! Makes me not feel like an insane person writing all of this for no reason and talking to myself.** **Wait I do talk to myself though! Maybe I am crazy? **

_**No your not!**_

**Are you sure I don't know I am pretty weird? **

_**Your not crazy! You trust me when I say carrots are out to get you but not about this!? **_

**Hmm you have a point there... Okay I'm not crazy! Or am I?... . .**

**Plz Review!**

**LUVZZ!**


	5. Beast 3

**DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**I know I haven't been posting in a while, my computer crashed and it took me a while to figure out the problem.**

* * *

**It is all fixed now and I'm back and ready to roll!**

Beast

Old man at the castle

Surprise, surprise

One look,

And he was terrified.

They gave him my food,

In my chair,

In _my_ castle.

Why wouldn't I be angry?

I wait,

And wait,

And wait

For _years_!

She doesn't come

One night

The foolish lost man,

Trespasses my home

And is treated better than myself.

And why shouldn't he?

He is human,

He must have friends,

Have family,

A life.

I am but some lowly beast

And deserve nonesuch.

I honored the human

I did not kill him

As another beast might.

He pleaded for mercy

And I gave it,

He said

"All I wanted was a place to wait out the storm"

I gave that too.

I gave it

For night after night

He may stay,

And dwell within my walls.

For if the foolish man journeyed out again,

Surely he'd get more lost.

Yet still the human weeped and cried

Begging for me to spare him.

For, what is the point

Of being humane,

If you are still never scene

As human?

* * *

**Took me a while to find a good way to end it, still not completely satisfied. Beast was being sarcastic towards the end if you didn't notice, I might not of done a good job at portraying it.**

**Thank you to Penny3 who is helping me to extremely improve my writing as she practices for dictator training! (Just kidding, very grateful) Your reviews make me want to put out chapters faster!!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**LUVZ!!!**


	6. Belle 3

_**DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST **_(duh)

I know I've been missing but now I'm back so be happy!

_Belle's Journey_

Through the woods

And through the night,

Looking for that spark of light

That leading to the lost

All alone

'Cept my horse,

wandering on

lost off the course.

I search for Papa,

I pray he is safe,

I peer through the mist

And go on through this maze.

Howl, crash, whoosh,

We run on faster.

Growl, bang, swoosh,

I start breathing harder.

With one final leap

We brake through the wood,

A large iron gate swings open with the breeze

I go on alone, dear horse too afraid.

Up the great walk

A greater shadow arises,

With tall pointed towers

The castle arrives.

_Keep walking _I order

As the huge lobby comes to view.

_Keep going_ I remind

As I climb the growing stairs.

I hear it as I walk the corridor

The silent sobs,

The weeping wails,

I begin the run.

Papa, so miserable

Sitting in the cell.

Cold and damp,

Coughing and wheezing,

Run to sweet Papa

Stroke his dear hands

The look in his eyes makes no sense.

The horror as he stares and mouths

_No....!_

**I tried to make this passage very visual, hopefully did well. Very tired, Karate tournament and driver's Ed...ug**

**was planning on saying some thing.....................................**

**.................................I forgot..............................crap....................................It was important too...........................................**

**I'm REALLY tired so... I'm going to go pass out now! Night night!**

**Plz REVIEW!!!**

**LUVZZZZ!!!!!!**

**(Scratches head) _ what the hell was I going to say!!!!!! ( RAWR)_**


	7. Beast 4

Okay I know it's ohh a year or 2 since I published any new chapters, but I'm going to try no to get back into writing.

**Do not own Beauty and the Beast!**

A Beasts first sight of Beauty

Foots steps pounding,

Getting closer.

Another intruder?

Why wont they leave me be?

I step into the shadows

And wait for the next guest

To room in my dungeon.

A cloak billows by

Along with a soft cry.

It's a women this time.

A girl… A Girl!

"Papa!" she cries,

I watch mystified

She cares so for her father,

She weeps at the sight of his enclosure.

I feel even more beastly than before

He begs for her to leave

For he cares for her too.

I small blossom of hope,

I know what I must do.

She cries "why!"

And now she shall see

The safety of shadows is gone.

We both freeze as her eyes rest upon me.

Took me a little while get back into the rhythm of it, so the beginning may not be to good.


End file.
